Crash!
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Just a fun fanfiction where the Phantom prepares for the epic chandelier, and the real reason why the Phantom swore vengeance...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own POTO. This is a new story that is unrelated to my previous two except the subject matter.

Chapter 1: Preparations

By PittsBurghFuzz

In his lair, the Phantom was writing a letter to the managers of "his" theater about Christine Daae. The Opera Ghost felt that the part of the countess in _Ill Muto_ to be portrayed by Daae, as opposed to the prima donna, La Carlotta. The managers wanted Daae to play the silent role of the pageboy. The Phantom walked over to his bedroom. He saw his angel laying there, as peaceful as can be. He was planning on kissing her good morning, but he felt he should not touch the forbidden fruit yet. The Ghost went over to his organ and composed more of his latest work. It was called _Don Juan Triumphant, _the legend told from Don Juan's point of view. Don Juan seduced several women in hi life. One evening, he met with a statue of the father of one of the women he seduced. They both went to the don's place for dinner, and when they came back, the father dragged Don Juan into hell. The Phantom was thumbing through his piece de resistance, and wondered to himself how he could make it perfect.

"I feel there is something missing from my opera. I already have the greatest soprano in my lair, ready to obey, but what else do I need?" The Phantom said to himself.

The Opera Ghost stated to play his organ. It turned out Don Juan seduced women. It woke Christine up, and she was enticed by how sexy the music was. Christine was singing beautifully. The Phantom couldn't help but sigh. Then, everything went to hell: she took the mask off. The Phantom gave a scream that was like that of man getting his leg cut off.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora!" the Phantom roared while covering the right side of his face.

The Opera Ghost kept yelling at Christine until he started to cry. Christine had tears falling down her cheeks as well. The Phantom gently placed his hand on Christine's cheek.

"Oh Christine, can you ever forgive me?" the Ghost finally choked out.

Christine's brown eyes were shining and filled with tears. Christine picked up her master's mask and gave it to him. The Phantom placed it on and replied: "Come, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you. I suggest you get ready."

Christine went to the bedroom to collect her thoughts. The Phantom looked at her until she made it into the room, and closed the curtain covering it.

"Erik, what have you done?" the Phantom questioned.

Erik was on the boat already, and Christine went on the boat to return to "reality". Christine did want to go back up, she wanted to stay in her beautifully frightening world of music. Christine was so happy that her father's last words came true. The Angel of Music did come and teach her. However, what she found in the end was that the Angel was something that did not shine heaven's light, but was rejected by God and fought back with his genius. Christine was staring at the architecture that the Angel had made by himself. It was so beautiful, and sickening at the same time.

"Master, will you be at the matinee?" Christine asked him.

Erik almost did not know what to say.

"Yes. I will never be far away Christine, never. As long as you desire it, the Angel of Music will always watch over you." Erik finally told Christine.

They finally reached the dock. Erik took Christine's hand and led her through the labyrinth on horseback. When they got to the mirror, Erik slid the door open, and laid Christine on the couch in her dressing room. Erik also left a rose by her makeup table. He placed his hand covered with a leather glove on Christine's head, and kissed it. Christine woke up to find that her Angel was not in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own POTO!

Chapter 2: Practice and Planning

By PittsBurghFuzz

Once Christine woke up, Madame Giry entered the room and nearly dropped a tray she was carrying.

"Christine! You're back!" Madame Giry yelled. "I wasn't expecting you for days!"

"What are you talking about?" Christine asked. "You knew I was-."

Madame Giry placed a finger on Christine's mouth. "Never mind that, you must be tired!"

"Yes, I gonna lay down for a bit." Christine said while yawning. She collapsed onto her couch.

Erik returned to his domain. When he got there, he noticed something was strange. It didn't feel right, the way his lair felt. There was something missing. Erik knew very well what it was. Christine. Erik knew well that at this stage, he could not take and keep Christine down in this dismal hell forever.

"You alone, can make my song take flight." Erik sang to himself. Erik went to his small play set of the Opera House. It consisted of the stage, a curtain, a chandelier, and figurines he made of the performers. He was looking at the ones he made for _Ill Muto. _Erik knew that the managers would foolishly disobey him, and cast Christine at first, but will ultimately replace Carlotta not even midway through the show. Erik had concocted a very peculiar drink, which will help change the managers' minds. It would make Carlotta croak like a toad, which would not only lead to Christine's triumph, but would also give Erik a few laughs. If that did not work, he would crash the chandelier onto the stage during one of the scenes, without Christine, to be sure that the chandelier would not kill his angel, but annihilate her competition. Erik was acting very giddy throughout the entire planning of this elaborate scheme. He also planned on watching Christine practice, and give her some lessons. _Anything to be with Christine, _Erik thought to himself. Erik was looking at his small model of the grand stage and was playing around with his figurines of the opera players, as if he were God toying with his human creations. Erik also had the plans to the chandelier's counter-weights, after all, he did make the chandelier!

Christine was in her dressing room, preparing for dress rehearsal. Christine was supposed to play the pageboy, but the Angel's frightening promise proved otherwise. Christine hoped she would not see him act up like that again. She was fond of the Angel, liked him, maybe something more...

"Christine, are you in there?" a familiar voice said as he knocked on the door.

"Raoul! Come in!" Christine said.

"Raoul came into the room and gave Christine a big hug.

"Christine, you are cold. Are you alright?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little cold that's all. Why the surprise visit?" Christine asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you cared to go out with me to dinner."

Christine looked to the side for a moment. "I can't Raoul, I will be practicing for many days and the show is expected to have a long run." 

"You can spare a mere two hours, I will let them blame me!" Raoul said as he was leaving the room.  
"I will pick you up at six, good day Christine!"

"Raoul wait!" Christine was too late. He had already left the room by the time she made her statement. Christine started to cry. She then heard a voice.

"Christine!" the voice called out. "Christine!"

_It was the Angel of Music! He would surely be mad at the way I passively allowed Raoul to talk me into dinner,_ she thought to herself.

"You need not worry about what I heard. I understand." the Angel told Christine.

"But how will I decline his invitation?" Christine asked.

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, please. I am truly sorry about this morning. I know you love this young man very much and-"

The Phantom was interrupted. Raoul slammed the door opened.

"Christine! You have deceived me!" Raoul exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Raoul?" Christine asked.

"There is a man in this room!"

"Raoul, there is not man. Now please, I have to get ready for rehearsal.

Erik placed his hand over his mouth. Christine usually questioned why she had to practice. Erik was stunned that she desired to practice.

"Yeah right Christine," Raoul said, "I was outside the room hearing in on your little conversation." 

"How dare you!" Christine said to Raoul.

"I love you."

Christine turned away from Raoul for a moment. Christine was shedding tears, but she was not crying.

"Raoul, please do not use our childhood friendship as a reason to love me. You can see there is not man in the room, now go!"

"But-"

Raoul was interrupted by the entrance of his older brother, Philippe.

"Raoul, how improper of you to stalk Christine like that!" Philippe yelled.

Raoul gave Christine a glare and left the room. Christine cried.

"Christine, you know what you could have done to end his suspicion." the Phantom told Christine. "You could have excepted his invitation for dinner."

"But master, I need to practice."

"We will practice later my child, now you must call for him later."

"But Angel,"

"Please, I want you to get out into the world and mingle with other people, not stay cooped up in this dark and dismal place."

"Alright then. I will do as you say master."

"There's a good girl, now get dressed, and go to the vicomte."

Christine got ready and left the room. Raoul wasn't far from the exit.

"Raoul!" Christine said running to Raoul. "I changed my mind, I will go to dinner with you."

"Great! I will pick you up at six. I'm glad you changed your mind!" Christine walked back to her dressing room.

Erik was stalking the dark corners of the opera as he over heard gossip and the stage crew mingling amongst each other as they discussed Christine, the Opera Ghost, and the new management. Erik was very happy that Christine was going to dinner outside the Opera House. He then saw La Carlotta and Raoul in the stables, kissing each other.

"Raoul, what about the little _thing_, what's her name?" Carlotta asked.

"You mean Christine? I am meeting her out to dinner tonight. That doesn't mean our relationship will end." Raoul told her.

Erik was appalled that Raoul would do such a thing. _Maybe he was drunk?_ Erik ran off from the stables and went away from that horrid sight.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own POTO.

Chapter 3: Notes

By PittsBurghFuzz

Erik was fooling around with his organ as he was pondering in the dark prisons of his mind. Erik was shocked at the horror he saw down at the stables. Raoul and Carlotta have an affair! Neither Christine or Piangi didn't know about the accursed relationship their lovers were having. Erik now knew what he had to do: he was to send a letter to the managers about allowing Christine to take up Carlotta's role in _Ill Muto. _Erik wanted to ask Christine how her dinner went with Raoul. Erik no longer wanted to say his name, because Erik felt that the name lost dignity through his disgusting relationship.

Christine woke up from her long sleep and yawned. He remembered the great time she had with Raoul the night before. She was glad that the Phantom allowed her to go out and have some fun. The only problem with that was Christine preferred that dark dream world of the Angel of Music. It was twisted, dark, and strangely sexual. Christine however, was terrified by the Angel's temper. It was as if the Angel was really Satan, luring her with his empty promises. In a sense though, Christine didn't care, it was too beautiful to be an empty promise. Christine took a bath. She came out dressed only to find Raoul in her dressing room, reading a newspaper, sweating.

"Raoul, what a surprise!" Christine said to Raoul.

"Good morning Christine." Raoul replied. Christine came up to Raoul and hugged him.

"Raoul, are feeling alright?" Christine asked placing her hand on Raoul's forehead.'

"I'm fine Christine. Shall we have breakfast?"

Christine hesitated for a moment. "Yes." she replied.

After Raoul and Christine left, Erik gave his note to Madame Giry. When the managers read it, they went ballistic.

"What? The Daae girl take over Carlotta's role in _Ill Muto_?" Monsieur Firman yelled.

"This is an outrage!" Monsieur Andre commented.

"Look, he even asks for his salary!"

"What kind of ghost asks for that?"

"I don't know, but we do not negotiate with apparitions!"

"I second that notion!"

Both managers were on their way out of their office to the grand lobby, only to find Carlotta leaving.

"Mademoiselle, why are you leaving us?" Andre asked the Prima Donna .

"Look at this note I have received.

The two managers took the note and read:

_Carlotta,_

_If you perform tonight, a disaster beyond comprehension will come upon this opera house...and your career!. So I would advise you to comply with my request, and allow Ms. Christine Daae to play the role of countess, while you stay silent as the pageboy._

_O.G._

Raoul came into the lobby with another note.

"Where is Ms. Daae?" the young lover asked.

"You mean their precious little ingenue?" Carlotta asked as she pointed to incompetent theater managers.

"Where is she?" Raoul continued to ask.

"We don't know." the two managers said simultaneously.

The two managers left the lobby to get away from the chaos. Carlotta looked and Raoul and slapped him.

"Why do you care about that little brat?" Carlotta asked him.

"Look at the note I have received."

Carlotta took the note and read:

_Vicomte de Chagny,_

_Stay away from Christine if you wish to continue this disgraceful relationship with Carlotta. If you don't comply, I shall disgrace your family name for generations to come. _

_O.G._

"I did not write this letter." Carlotta told Raoul.

"What do you mean? You are jealous of Christine aren't you? Well we have nothing in common, it is just a mere distraction to lure people away from knowing about us."

"It seems like you are enjoying this far more than a mere distraction."

Christine was in her dressing room, preparing for her role as the pageboy. She heard a knock. Christine opened the door, but there was no one there.

"Not there Christine! Through the window!" a voice told her.

"Master?" She asked.

"Christine, I have yearned for days to talk to you for days. Why are you dressing up in the pageboy outfit?" the Phantom asked.

"Well, that's kinda the part the managers assigned me to. I do have a contract you know."

"Those fools ignored my notes!" the Phantom yelled. "They have the audacity to ignore _my _notes!"

"Master, it is alright. I don't mind the small part. In fact, I don't think I can handle anything bigger."

"Yes, but your career needs to progress! Anyway, good luck with practice, I need to speak with my managers."

"Master no!"

The Phantom disappeared and his voice went with him.

Erik went on to write to his managers. He decided to send the letter tomorrow. He went on to read Edgar Allan Poes' "The Masque of the Red Death" Erik was intrigued by the final lines of the story which read:

"_And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." _

Almost ironic, Erik held domination over the Opera House, and Christine.

Christine was in dress rehearsal waiting for Carlotta to come out of her dressing room. Carlotta was always the last to enter rehearsal and the first to leave. When she finally came out, Carlotta could only stare at Christine.

"Why are you looking at me you little toad? Get out of my way!" Carlotta yelled.

Christine could not complain because if she did, the management would take Carlotta's side or the Phantom would intervene...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POTO!

Chapter 4: Conflict

By PittsBurghFuzz

The next morning, the managers found another one of those bothersome notes they had been receiving from the Opera Ghost. It read:

_My managers,_

_With two days until the opening night, I want to be clear on our mutual agreement. Christine Daae is to play the countess, while Carlotta is to play the pageboy. If I found that we are not in agreement, then I shall place a curse on this venue!_

_O.G._

"Why is this ghost obsessed by this soprano, Daae?" Firman asked while scratching his head in curiosity.

"Good question." Andre replied.

Carlotta came into the room and the managers jumped a little.

"Who did you think I was, the Opera Ghost?" Carlotta asked the trembling managers.

"Um, maybe." they said in unison.

"Now, am I still playing the countess like we said?"

"Of course madame." Andre told her.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Good, because I thought you would give in to the ghost's demands again." Carlotta said as she left the room.

"Do you think the ghost means what he says?" Firman asked Andre.

"Well no. I mean, under the previous managers, he didn't cause any deaths of major accidents, scared them a little." Andre told him.

Christine woke up that morning to find Raoul reading a newspaper in her room.

"Raoul!" she yelled.

"Good morning Christine." Raoul replied.

"I didn't expect you here for another two hours."

"I didn't expect for you to wake up for another five hours. You look exhausted."

"I'll be back soon Raoul, I have to get ready."

"I will be waiting outside." Raoul left as he said those words.

Christine sighed. She undressed herself and took a bath. Christine got dressed and applied her make-up.

"Good morning Christine." a voice called out.

Christine nearly dropped her make-up at the sound of the voice. She was relieved to find out that the voice was the Angel of Music.

"Good morning master." Christine told the voice.

"You are going out with the de Chagny boy?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes, I ma going to eat with Raoul, if that's who you mean."

"Yes, him. Come down to lair later, alright?"

"Okay." Christine told him.

Christine sighed once more. She really did not want to got with Raoul, but she would come later to the lair anyway.

Erik smiled as she left the room. Erik wanted Christine to be happy with Raoul, but he proved to be a monster, having an affair with Carlotta. However, this could be just some fling. After all, Raoul was young and rich so it could be getting to his head. He would only need time to mature and he would be a perfect man for Christine.

Raoul was getting his watch fixed, so Christine decided to go to the flower shoppe across the street. There were so many different flowers covering the beautiful shoppe, that Christine thought she walked into a jungle oasis, or discovered the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Then, a rude, unexpected acquaintance appeared: Carlotta!

Carlotta was looking all around, carrying her prized pet poodle in her arms.

She turned to Christine and said: "You know he doesn't love you."

"Who are you talking about." Christine said as she was trying to get away from Carlotta.

"I am talking about the vicomte."

"Raoul? He adores the ground I walk upon."

"Really? That's strange, because I heard he is involved in an affair."

Christine looked to Carlotta. "How do you know?"

"I mean, he's young, rich, and somewhat arrogant. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you are his type."

Christine left the shoppe. Raoul came out of the clock shoppe only to find Christine coming to his arms.

"What is the matter, my love." Raoul asked Christine as he held her in his arms.

Raoul looked over to the other side of the street only to find his eyes gazing at Carlotta's.

"Can you just take me back to the Opera House Raoul?" Christine cried.

"Of course."

Christine ran to her room crying. The Phantom knocked on the mirror.

"My child, what is wrong?" the Phantom asked.

"It's Carlotta and Raoul." Christine said while crying. "Oh master, can you please take me to your lair?"

"Certainly."

The ghost extended his hand out to Christine, but she passed out. The Phantom picked her up and to the lair they went.

Erik placed Christine on the bed so she could rest. Erik went to his organ to touch up Don Juan. Christine woke again, this time, she did not touch the mask.

"Would you care to sit down Christine?" Erik asked

She nodded. Her eyes were shining with tears as Christine looked down at Erik's hands.

"Erik, is Raoul-" Christine asked.

Erik knew what she was going to ask but he pretended he did not know what she was to ask of him.

"What Christine?"

"Is Raoul having an affair?"

Erik looked down as if he were the guilty one. "Now why would you say that?"

"Carlotta."

"She told you something?"

"Yes, she said he was having affairs with multiple women, and claimed I was not his type."

Christine was still looking down. Erik took Christine's chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Christine, he was having an affair with Carlotta."

"What?"

"I know, it kills me to be the bearer of bad news. However, don't ind Raoul, for he is young and had too much money on his hands to even think if he is doing the right thing or not. In fact, it is probably Carlotta's fault, taking advantage of his immaturity."

"So you think he really does love me?" Christine asked, like a young child.

"Yes. I don't see how he can't."

"I just wish I could..."

"What? Get back at Carlotta? That can be arranged." Erik said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. Don' do anything too drastic, alright?".

"Don't worry Christine, I will take care of everything. Now I think I should take you upstairs, alright?"

"Alright then."

"That's a good girl."

Erik led Christine through the dark labyrinth. Before Erik left Christine needed to tell him something.

"Master, wait master!"

"I need to go now Christine, but I will return tomorrow."

Erik needed to go back. He needed his morphine injection. Erik actually hadn't been taking morphine for a long time, but he was running on easy at this point. Erik dreaded morphine. It made him more of a lunatic than he normally was. He knew that Christine was to be his only way out. However, Erik would rather see Christine happy with her childhood friend, than miserably stay in the stale dark catacombs. Erik decided not take his morphine. Little did he know, he would cause terror in the opera without his accursed drug.

Christine pouted for a moment. She wanted to tell the Phantom that she loved him and him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own POTO. Nuff said.

Chapter 5: Overwhelming Response

By PittsBurghFuzz

It was the opening day. Christine rehearsed with the rest of the cast. Christine was very excited about the Angel watching her perform. The only problem was that Christine hoped he wouldn't get too drastic with his revenge. When Carlotta was singing, Christine couldn't help but chuckle a little. She couldn't wait to see what the Angel of Music would do to the Prima Donna.

Erik was felt somewhat jittery when he woke up. He realized that he should have taken the morphine, despite the effects. Erik wanted to end this addiction, for Christine's sake. He wanted to live long enough to see Christine prosper in the opera. Erik only wanted the best for his Christine. He yearned for her voice, her body, her soul, her love. He knew Raoul in normal circumstances would be the perfect mate for Christine. Raoul seemed like a reasonable man, not very tall, but had a stable lifestyle, aside from the Carlotta affair. Erik placed his cloak on and took a punjab lasso. In Erik's opinion, you will never know when you will need to hang someone.

Raoul was entering the opera house to buy a ticket for himself. When Raoul entered, the managers had bad news for him.

"We are terribly sorry vicomte, but we have no more seats." Firman told Raoul.

"We have box-" Meg was about to say before Madame Giry covered her mouth.

"Box what?" Raoul asked.

"The haunted Box Five monsieur!" Andre cried.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It is where the opera ghost sits." Andre told Raoul.

"We could give it to you though." Firman reassured Raoul.

"Are you crazy Firman! We need permission from the ghost!"

"I have a note for the vicomte." Madame Giry said as she handed the letter to Raoul.

_Vicomte,_

_Knowing how crowded the opera will be for tonight's performance of Ill Muto, I grant you permission to use my private box just this once. Remember, I am doing this for Christine's sake, so do not get yourself in any affairs. _

_Signed,_

_O.G._

"Alright then, I guess the ghost will allow me to "rent" Box Five." Raoul told the managers.

"Good, I am glad you were able to get a seat vicomte." Firman told Raoul.

"Is Ms. Daae around? I would like to speak to her?"

"Christine does not want to see anyone right now. She wishes to rest." Madame Giry replied.

Raoul nodded and left the Opera House.

Christine was awaiting her master as time flew away. It was a few hours before the performance, and her Angel of Music did not even say good luck to her. However, Madame Giry entered the room with a note and a rose.

"He wanted me to give this to you before the performance." Madame Giry told Christine.

Christine accepted the note, and Madame Giry exited the room. Christine looked at the back of the envelope. Instead of the Phantom's red skull imprint, it was a red rose that sealed the envelope. Christine opened the note and read:

_Dearest Christine,_

_I have so much to accomplish before the performance, but I wanted a chance to say good luck to you. I know this is not a major role, but I know you will do the best you can with the role you were given. I have allowed your precious vicomte to use my private box. However, I will be watching your performance through another area of the theater. I will not be celebrating your performance tonight, I wish for you to celebrate tonight with Raoul. Good luck Christine._

_Yours Truly,_

_Angel of Music_

Christine held the rose close to her nose and smelled it. That's the difference with Raoul and the Phantom. Raoul was extravagant and overblown, giving Christine over the top gifts and cliché heroics. As for the Phantom, he showed his love to Christine through his passion and patience with her. The ghost was subtle by giving Christine a single rose.

Erik stood nearby the chandelier, where he would view the performance. He hoped Raoul would come to his senses and end his ridiculous affair with Carlotta to be with Christine. Erik at this point couldn't help but love Christine. The strange thing was, Christine reminded Erik of his mother. Erik had a deep hatred for his mother, as she did for him. However, Erik found her a beautiful woman. With Christine, she was understanding, kind, and gentle. Christine had everything that his mother lacked, except beauty, a quality both women had. Erik saw Raoul and Carlotta in the stables conversing. Erik cringed and nearly roared, but wanted to hear the conversation.

"Raoul, why are you so intimate with the Daae girl?" Carlotta asked Raoul.

"Well, she was a childhood friend, and felt I owed something to her for all the happiness Christine and her father granted me." Raoul replied.

"But you love me, right?" Carlotta asked Raoul.

Raoul turned his head. "I don't know."

"What?"

"It can never be anything more than flirtations between us."

"What do you mean?"

"You already have Piangi, and I am years younger than you are. It would ruin our reputations."

"You were never worried about that before. Why is it stopping you now?"

Raoul rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't want to admit it but I really think that-"

"What? The Opera Ghost exists? That's just a childish ghost story Buquet tells the ballerinas to merely frighten them."

"Yeah, but he threatened to-"

"What? Kill you? You are less of a man than I thought you were."

Erik nodded to himself. Erik agreed completely with Carlotta, but Raoul didn't care at this point.

"Well, I guess it is a bunch of nonsense. He probably doesn't exist."

"Good, so you will forget this Christine nonsense?"

"No."

"What?"

"She was a childhood friend. Christine seems so lonely here. Ever since her father died she hasn't been the same. However, this does not mean we have to end."

Carlotta slapped Raoul in the face. Raoul glared into her eyes, face turning red, and pushed Carlotta into the wall. Raoul was about to rape Carlotta, until he heard a noise. Raoul stopped what he was doing and headed towards the exit of the stable.

Erik ran away from the horrid scene to prepare for the performance.

It was the evening, and it had the terrifying night had only begun. It started out with all of the crème de la crème acting very giddy and gay while having champagne. Firman and Andre were both very excited about gala night. Christine was in her dressing room tying up her hair, until she heard her angel.

"Good evening Christine." the Phantom told her.

"Good evening master." Christine told the ghost.

"I just wanted to visit you and grant you good luck tonight."

"Thank you. When will I see you again mas-"

"Christine, you need not call me master. Well then, enjoy yourself with the de Chagny boy for me would you?"

"Yes father."

Christine covered her mouth when she spoke those two words.

Erik's stomach was filled with butterflies after she made that comment. _Yes father_, Erik thought to himself.

Raoul went to Box Five courtesy of the Opera Ghost, and actually liked the view.

Little did Raoul know, Erik was inside a pillar watching him. He soon walked away, attended to the chandelier area.

Erik looked down upon the theater, as if he were God in this grand domain where music and passion thrive. He saw the stage crew setting up the sets for the performance. Erik saw Christine enter the stage in her costume. He thought Christine looked adorable in costume, but Erik knew she should have had the leading role, not Carlotta.

Erik saw Raoul sitting in Box Five smiling. He found it disturbing that Raoul could continue on with this dual relationship void of guilt. Erik wanted to strangle Raoul badly, but he did not wish to kill what "Little Lotte" loved best.

Christine was sitting on the large bed on the stage, looking up at the chandelier. Christine saw her angel's cat like eyes looking downward at the stage, like a father watching over her daughter. However, Christine thought of the Angel of Music as something more than a father figure.

Erik had earlier placed a drink that would make a mockery of Carlotta's voice(although in Erik's opinion, her voice was a joke anyway).

The curtain rose, opening to a few 18th century French aristocrats fanning themselves as they sang about the affair of the countess and the pageboy, Serafimo. Christine and Carlotta were pretending to kiss behind the bed curtain, until it opened and the aristocrats looked in shock. Carlotta was singing about her husband and how of a fool he was(ironically, Piangi was playing the count). She sang, until an ominous voice thundered throughout the theater.

"Who dares to replace Ms. Daae with the Prima Whore of Paris?" the voice roared.

"The Phantom is here." Christine said to herself.

"Silent, you little ugly toad!" Carlotta yelled to Christine.

"A toad madame? Perhaps the true toad croaked the wrong words." Erik said softly.

Carlotta needed a drink, so she took the special elixir Erik made and drank it. When Carlotta started to sing, she sounded like a toad. Erik laughed a little the first time it happened. Carlotta continued to sing, and croaked even more. Erik decided to play with the people's minds and jiggle the chandelier a little.

"Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier! Hahahahaha!" Erik laughed out.

The chandelier started to move a little and the audience was frightened. The managers announced that Christine would be taking the role of the countess, just as Erik had planned. Erik walked the above the stage where the ballet was performing in front of the audience. Buquet was searching for the the Phantom during the intermission. Buquet turned around to find the Phantom was not far away. Buquet took his knife out and charged at the Opera Ghost.

Erik turned around and saw the miserable drunk running at him like a maniac. Erik slowed Buquet down by knocking over set pieces. However, the red faced man continued to chase Erik, through the cat walks of the stage. Erik found himself tackling with Buquet, and had to make use of his punjab lasso. It Erik accidentally kicked Buquet's corpse onto the stage and the crowd shrieked.

Raoul quickly escaped Box Five to find Christine. He just happened to bump into Christine.

"Christine, it is not safe here, let us go to the roof tops!" Raoul told Christine.

"No Raoul!" she fearfully replied.

Raoul pulled her away from the chaos, and the two young lovers ran to the top of the Opera House.

Little did they know, Erik was watching them on top of a statue.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own POTO. Short chapter today, but next chapter will be longer!

Chapter 6: Misunderstanding and Loss.

By PittsBurghFuzz

Christine was putting on some makeup, as she was trying to comprehend the events of the past evening. Erik not only tarnished Carlotta's career, but he also murdered Buquet. Buquet probably deserved that, but Christine didn't think that Erik would do such a thing! Christine and Raoul were also having a stressful argument about who she truly loved~the Phantom, or Raoul. Christine told Raoul that she did not know how she felt about either him or Erik. However, Christine knew well in her mind who she truly loved...

**Erik POV**

I was rowing down the dark river as I pondered on the events of the previous evening. I had committed a murder, the first one in years. However, he was trying to kill me, so I took necessary caution against him. Although, I wish I hadn't dropped his corpse on stage, I hope it didn't frighten Christine. She was merely a child, one who had no idea of the reality of how morbid life truly is. Christine never recovered from her father's death, I would assume, and that is what shaped the course of her life. With her father gone, Christine behaved like a small child went she went to the conservatoire. Christine acted impatient and did not try, because the sole light of her life was gone. In some ways, I think I gave her a father figure to rely on. However, I wished I could be so much more for her. At this point I decided to call upon the services of my dear friend, the daroga. When Nadir finally arrived, he had an impatient look on his face.

"Erik," he asked, " why did you kill Buquet?"

"Self-defense, but if you don't believe that, then I guess I needed a hunting trophy for my wall. Say, do you happen to know how I can keep the redness in Buquet's face so that whenever someone passes by, they will know that Buquet was a drunk?" I replied.

"Erik, enough with your morbid jokes. By the way, I did like what you did to Madame Carlotta."

I smiled. "You mean the toad?" the daroga and I chuckled.

"Erik, please don't force me to perform something rash, alright?"

I turned away and walked to my organ. "Yes I promise. Now, do me a favor."

"Yes Erik."

"Take that box away and dump it somewhere." I said pointing to a box.

"May I ask what are the contents of this box?" Nadir asked as he examined the outside of the box.

He placed his hand on the box, nearly opening it.

I gently placed my hand on his shaking my head. "Nights filled with regret. Now go!"

The daroga nodded and left the house. He knew what was in the box, my morphine and its needles. I had started to get rid of my deadly addiction. However, like smoking, once a person quits, they hunger for sweets...

**Christine POV**

I was walking to my dressing room to gather some personal belongings of mine. Among them, the rose Erik gave me at _Ill Muto_. I sighed and closed my eyes at the though of him. Erik, despite the mask issue, seemed to be a gentle man. However, it seemed to me that his morphine addiction was getting out of hand. I wanted to help him so badly, but I knew he would only groan and get angry at me. I never wanted to disappoint Erik, he tried so hard so I may have an actual future in the opera. Both Raoul and Erik were growing very impatient of me, and each one of them deserved an answer. They truly did. Raoul tried to cater to my every need and Erik gave me a world in which I can look forward to returning to.

**Erik POV**

After Nadir took my morphine, I began to commit myself to my other true love-music. Music could be what I wanted it to be. It couldn't fight back, it was not afraid of me, and I was not afraid to add my personal touch without fear of making it delirious. That was the problem with Christine. However, I am like other men and I shall not be denied of my right to experience happiness. Christine would be mine, and mine alone, not for any young suitor to ruin her purity. Currently she loves as if I were her father, but I will make her love me like she does Raoul. Oh that damned fool, if I had a Franc for every time I could have killed him, I would never ask the managers for my salary again.

**Back to narration...**

Erik looked down as he was sulking into depression. He remembered his opera.

"Yes," he said, "I will give the company my opera, Don Juan Triumphant, so it will give me a means to ensnare my beloved Christine into my grasp. The only problem is that how will I give the managers my opera? Oh yes, I know! I shall come to my public during the masquerade ball and give them my magnum opus. I will descend the stair case as the Red Death! Yes, they shall tremble in fear, those great yellow cowards, for their pants will be filled with urine by the time I leave them. This is so delightfully menacing, only a few more days and I shall curse this damned place!"

Erik started to find material to create his grand costume.

Christine was very upset for the past few days, for the Angel of Music had not taken her to his lair in what seemed to be an eternity! Raoul had taken Christine do dinner for while now, and Christine believed that her insolence was the reason of Erik's disappearance. So she decided not to accept any of Raoul's dinner invitations. No, Christine knew why he was mad. After the death of Buquet, Raoul and Christine escaped to the rooftops, away from the anarchy. Raoul had kissed Christine! She never be able to forgive herself after that moment, Christine betraying her true love! Christine decided to attend the masquerade ball, she thought that the Phantom would possibly pop in.


	7. Chapter 7

I did own anything related to POTO. Sorry for the delayed Chapter!

Chapter 7: Masquerade

By PittsBurghFuzz

It was New Years Eve, and the Phantom has not tormented the management in weeks. Christine almost didn't attend with Raoul, but he convinced her to go with him. Christine wore a beautiful pink dress, and her hair was done how she had it when she first sang in front of Raoul. That was also the day when the Phantom first took Christine to his lair. Christine was shocked Raoul took something out of his pocket.

"Marry me Christine." he asked her.

She blushed. "Raoul, don't you think its a bit soon?" she asked.

"Well, we've known each other long enough, and we have been courting for sometime now."

Christine looked out to the window. "I'll have to think about it."

Raoul pouted but then told her,"Alright then."

When Christine and Raoul arrived at the Opera House, it was swarmed with people. The masquerade ball was a time where the world was forgetful of caste, and had a merry time. Christine had never seen Andre and Firman so happy in life. Carlotta actually looked decent for once, and Piangi of course gained more weight. It had seemed that all of the people were living as if this were to be their last night. The costumes were spectrum of bountiful colors and various shades of green, yellow, red and others. Christine and Raoul were talking amongst the crowds about opera productions and what not. The only person not partaking in the festivities or wearing a costume, was the Persian. The old daroga was like an old watchdog, never leaving his post and always keen on things. It was midnight when everyone started dancing around the room. The people were so giddy and drunk, that Erik was able to sneak into the upper levels without trouble. However, everyone sobered up when a spectral figure robed in red, wearing a skull's head descended the grand staircase. In his hand, he was holding a leather case. He snarled at a few people to merely frighten them, but it was fun for him. Then, it was clear to all who this funeral masquerader was when a foolish man tried to touch him.

"Do not touch me, for I am the Red Death, stalking abroad!" Erik said as he crushed the man's hand. The fool was taken away with his hand bleedng.

Erik walked over to the managers, and gave them the package.

"I wish for you to perform this opera, known as _Don Juan Triumphant_!" he roared as he gave them the music. "I also wish for Ms. Daae to play the largest role. We wouldn't want anymore chandeliers to fall, now do we?"

The managers shook their heads.

Erik clasped his hands together. "Excellent. I will message you with further requests through my loyal Madame Giry."

The red figure walked away from the grand staircase, and disappeared with a bang.

Christine woke up crying. She had a dream about her beloved father. Christine decided to take a carriage to her father's grave. It was a snowy winter morning, and it was very cold. However, Christine did not notice, for it was also cold in Erik's lair. As she approached the gates, Christine started to remember better times, when she and Raoul were young and happy. They frolicked and played through the fields as her father told them stories of Little Lotte and the "Angel of Music". Christine knelt beside the stone, engraved with her father's name, and time spend on earth. Her father was 46.

"Oh Papa, why did you have to leave me so soon?" Christine cried out.

Christine heard crying somewhere in the cemetery. She recognized the voice. Christine followed the voice until she saw a man holding a mask standing by a tombstone, slightly sobbing. She walked towards the man to give him comfort, but another figure stopped her. It was Raoul!

"Christine," he cried, "stay away from him!"

The man turned around and revealed his face to both of them. Christine already knew it was Erik, but was still slightly shocked at his face.

Raoul dismounted from his horse and approached the weeping Phantom.

"Stay away from Christine, you beast."

Raoul was about to walk away from the Phantom with Christine, when all of a sudden, a skeleton's hand grabbed his arm, damn near crushed it.

"Those are brave words monsieur," Erik told Raoul, "but also foolish words."

Erik threw the young lover to the ground without effort, and had him in a choke hold.

"Why so surprised monsieur? You never thought a fifty year old man could hold you as if you were no more than a baby?" Erik said mocking Raoul.

"Oh shut-up you ghost! You would never be able to give Christine the kind of pleasure that I would supply her with!" Raoul yelled, as the Phantom tightened his grip. "You are just too old for her monsieur" Raoul said while struggling.

Erik slammed Raoul into a cemetery gate. "Old am I?" Erik asked Raoul. "It seems to me that you can't even defeat someone thirty years your senior!"

"Erik please," Christine cried, "not like this."

Erik's eyes seemed to have lessen in their tight glare into a less threatening, more sympathetic stare. He finally looked at Raoul and dropped him. The Phantom placed his mask back on his face, and disappeared into the snow.

Raoul had a bloody nose, and the back of his head was a little red. Christine helped Raoul stand up, and they went to Raoul's horse. Christine rode their way home.

Down in his lair, Erik was cursing himself for not killing Raoul. Then, Nadir came down into the lair.

"What do want now daroga?" Erik asked Nadir.

"You were about to kill the young de Chagny boy." he replied.

"Yes, what does that matter?"

"Erik, you can't trap Ms. Daae down here forever."

"Of course I can! What makes you think that I won't?"

"Me."

"Daroga," Erik said as he placed his hand on the Nadir's shoulder, "you are a clever little man, you are. In fact, I don't give you enough credit sometimes. However, you are no match for me."

"You cannot ruin someone's happiness to obtain your own!"

"You damned idiot, she is happy here! What you do not understand, my dear friend, is that Christine is no more than a young child, and needs someone to take care of her."

"And why can't the vicomte do that?" the Persian asked Erik.

"You have heard the rumors about him, and saw his physical shape, and you dare to ask me that question?" Erik spat out venomously. " First off, he is a fat little one, in fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say he was Piangi's brother. Another thing is that how can a man in fifties hold Raoul in a choke hold, nearly killing him?"

"Let us not forget Erik, that you are no ordinary fifty year old man." Nadir added.

"You do make a valid point my friend, but I am dying, and no longer at my prime. Also, you should have heard of the affair Raoul had with the toad! Oh that damned toad, if Raoul hadn't proved himself time and time again so stupidly unreliable, I would have killed Carlotta first!"

"I thought you didn't kill women Erik?" Nadir asked.

Erik laughed a little. " She is a toad, not a woman. However, let me come to my final point about Raoul. I stated earlier Christine was no more than a little girl, did I not?"

Nadir nodded. "Yes, you made that ever so clear." he replied.

"Good. For one to be a lover for Christine, one must not only play the lover, but they must play the father. Not to offend the great Gustave Daae, but he raised his child on fairy tales up until he died. Christine is no more than a scared child in the horrifying reality of the nightmarish real world. She needs someone like myself to not only care for her, but to love her."

"Erik, are you sure you are not doing this for your own benefit?" Nadir asked in a monotone voice.

"My friend, my benefit is teaching Christine and being able to comfort her. Those are my benefits."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own POTO. But POTO is gonna PWN this Chapter!

Chapter 8: Notes and Rats are like bread and butter...

By PittsBurghFuzz

The managers were scurrying around as they were trying to assemble a cast and orchestra that would satisfy their ghostly boss.

"Andre! Have you seen what he wants?" Firman asked Andre.

Andre read the note:

_My dear managers,_

_I request that you cast Ms. Christine Daae in the lead role. I find that her sense of youth and innocence would be perfect for the role, and make a good opposite to the character of Don Juan. I would also request that the role of Don Juan would be played by Piangi. This may be a risk, but if it goes well I will not care. However, if you do not give him the proper vocal training, then, well, let us not have another chandelier. Carlotta is also to have another minor role, which will be mad evident in my other notes and orchestrations. I also request that you use the money you have not paid me in investing in this production. If you have any questions, feel free to send a note through the loyal Madame Giry._

_Your obedient friend,_

_El Angel _

"What is this ghost's obsession with this soprano all about?" Andre asked Firman.

"I don't know, but we if we dare refuse his requests-" Firman was interrupted by Carlotta.

"Where is Christine Daae? I would like to give her a piece of my mind!" Carlotta yelled.

"What is it now Carlotta?" Andre asked the diva.

"I would like to ask why I am not given the lead role in this garbage?" Carlotta cried.

Christine appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Ah, its out little flower! I would like to know what brought you to have the courage to send me this note!" Carlotta roared at Christine.

"What are you talking about?" Raoul said as he approached the scene.

"Oh, so it is the vicomte! No, he would not help such a vile wench."

Carlotta did not choose her words carefully.

"What did I hear the damned toad just croak?" the voice of Erik roared.

"She did not mean it sir." Andre said trying to avoid the monster's wrath.

"Sorry Andre, I cannot handle this, this, whorish woman anymore! If you do not make this damned toad stop croaking, then I will not be responsible for what happens to this wench!"

"Such a rude specter to insult a woman." Carlotta said to Erik.

"You would correct... if you were considered a lady! You such a vile diva, I would love to kill you now, but who will play the whorish woman as well as you can in _Don Juan_? I feel very sorry for your husband Piangi. He is such an idiot, but I do feel sorry for him. Maybe you should tell him about your little affair Carlotta! Yes, that would be hilarious! The affair that resulted in the bastard child of the vicomte! Yes de Chagny, I did know about your little affair all along. You thought I had not limits? Please, the only thing stronger than I is God! The real reason why you went to the cemetery is to drown your child created from that relationship united by Satan!" Erik laughed and his voice seemed to wither away into a disturbing silence.

Christine ran away from the scene and went to her dressing room. She locked the door and started to cry. Her childhood sweetheart, her childhood friend had a child with Carlotta! She heard a knock at the door but refused to answer it.

"Its Madame Giry Christine!" she called out.

Christine stopped crying and opened the door to the old woman.

"I have a note for you." she told the weeping Christine.

Madame Giry left the room and Christine opened the note. She expected an apology from Raoul, but this was a note from Erik.

_Dear Christine, _

_I am terribly sorry for my outburst, if you can ever forgive me, I would be eternally grateful. If you don't, I do understand. I am very sad to say that everything I have said is all true. (Carlotta really didn't take a leave of absence because of her voice, which is pretty bad). I also wanted to take the time in addressing something to you Christine. In these last few months, I have never been so happy and upset in my life of fifty years. Happy, because of the light of hope that you gave me, and upset, because of the damned de Chagny boy. If you request of my services, I will be more than happy to appear for you._

_Your Angel of Music,_

_Erik. _

Christine smiled when she read the letter.

"Yes," she said to herself, "he loves me!"

Raoul was sulking around the opera after that fiasco about Erik.

"Damn that freak!" Raoul said to himself. "Damn him to hell!"

Raoul pounded his fists into the wall. Nadir walked past Raoul and saw how mad he was at himself.

"It appears Erik was right." Nadir said to himself.

Carlotta went to her dressing room for a quick breather. All of a sudden, a tall figure walked into the room carrying a box.

"Good evening." he said. It was the Phantom.

"What do you want?" Carlotta said as she sat down.

The Phantom walked over to Carlotta and opened the box and poured black things all over her. Rats!

Carlotta was screaming for help, but to no avail. The managers appeared minutes later to help their Prima Donna.

Raoul was then thinking to himself about what he was going to do about the Phantom or "Erik" as Christine affectionately calls him. Raoul decided to throw in his trump card, his connections with the police! He was going to have them police surround the venue and capture, or possibly kill the earthly specter. He knew that the managers did not believe what the Phantom told them was true, so he would still be able to keep his seat. The disaster was to be Erik's.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own POTO. But POTO PWNS you! Check out RedDeathPhanatic on YouTube!

Chapter 9: Don Juan

By PittsBurghFuzz

It was the day. The day that _Don Juan Triumphant _would premiere. It actually received incredible box office considering the drastic move the opera house was making. To show such a sexual show after their long string of lighthearted productions, such as _Ill Muto_. The managers had a tough time trying to advertise such a disturbing topic for 19th century audiences. Raoul had convinced the managers to allow the police to patrol the area during the performance. Raoul had also deprived Christine of having total privacy in her dressing room, and had a guard stay in her room everyday. The only way Christine was able to contact her angel, was through the efficient (at times, irritable)services of Madame Giry. The managers could not fire her, otherwise, they would suffer the wrath of the Opera Ghost.

Erik was playing on his large organ, a bit from _Don Juan Triumphant_. Erik stopped for a moment, thinking he heard something.

"Could it be Christine?" Erik murmured to himself.

Erik dismounted from his bench, and turned around, only to see the motionless lake. Erik grunted and kicked a wall after realizing he was only hallucinating. The Phantom decided he should get ready for his performance.

Christine walked into her dressing room, in preparation for Don Juan, and to get away from the chaotic crowd. The young soprano found a red rose, with a black ribbon tied to it. On the ribbon, in gold writing, were the words:

_Eternally Yours_

Christine held the rose close her chest and breathed heavily. Then, she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Christine asked innocently.

"Its Raoul." was the reply.

Christine unlocked the door to let him in.

"You didn't need to do that, I already have a key." 

"Raoul!" Christine said to Raoul with shock.

"With all of this Phantom business going about, I had to make sure you were completely safe."

"What do you want?" Christine said coldly.

Raoul lowered his eyebrows at Christine's question. "I thought you would have liked the fact that I am trying to protect you."

"At the cost of my privacy?" Christine spat at the young man.

"Life is about trade-offs." Raoul replied as he twisted his mustache.

"I think you are merely doing this to be a stalker, and not to protect me." Christine yelled.

"And this Opera Ghost isn't? I mean, isn't the man thirty years your senior?" Raoul questioned.

Christine slapped Raoul. "Get out, you miserable low-life." Christine told Raoul, as she pushed him out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

As the angered lover left the room, he did not notice that the daroga was watching everything. He noticed that Raoul had called in more guards around Christine's room, so the Phantom would not abduct her. Nadir shook his head, and slowly walked away.

The Opera House was packed on opening night of _Don Juan Triumphant. _The managers were overwhelmed at the large crowds that came to see this odd show. The seats were packed, and there were people willing to stand in order to see this _Don Juan_, a rarity by Firmin and Andre's standards. Madame Giry attended Box Five as usual, but more police force was used to watch over the area. However, it was difficult for the police to survey the area with so many people in the present location. The managers went to their private box, and found a note. It read:

_My managers, _

_Congratulations on this triumph. Even though it was my idea, I still have to give you two numbskulls credit._

_Your obedient friend,_

_O.G._

The managers gulped when the curtain rose. The stage was like a fiery red hell, with little puppets above the stage acting as little demons, and men and women all over the stage were wearing very suggestive clothing and were singing of hell and damnation. In the chaos, a prostitute(played by Carlotta), was surrounded by several men, singing of the seductive Don Juan. The scene changed when Don Juan(played by Piangi) and Passarino were speaking of plans involving the seduction of a young girl. Piangi went away to hide, when a masked figure robed in black, descended on the poor Piangi, and killed him. Christine entered the stage while singing to herself, and holding a basket of roses. Erik came out from behind the small curtain and started to sing. The silence of the audience was almost disturbing. They were in awe of his seductive voice, and the sexually driven lyrics. The way Erik and Christine were playing off of each other made it seem that their souls were truly one. Their singing was a match made in heaven, or hell in the case of Don Juan. Christine's heart was beating fast, and she felt as if she entered a dream world, where all that mattered was her and Erik. Christine looked at Erik for a brief moment, and took off his mask. Erik almost didn't know what happened. Christine covered her mouth in shock that she would actually do that. The audience was screaming in sheer terror of his horrid face. Erik then unleashed a trap door, taking himself and Christine into it. Raoul was telling the police to search for the Phantom.

"Sir, what do you want us to do when we see him?" a soldier asked Raoul.

Raoul turned around and said to him, "Shoot to kill, we take no prisoner. Just don't hurt the girl."

Erik was carrying Christine into his lair, because she passed out from the shock of falling. He was crying as he descended into his lair with his beloved in his arms. Erik then set the girl on his extravagant bed and set up his defenses. He knew he had to activate his torture devices in order to try and defend himself. Erik knew the incompetent police would never figure out how to get past his devices. Erik was like a madman, it seemed that the one bit of sanity he had left him. Erik felt as if he were setting up another torture chamber for the khanum. Christine woke up, terrified of a nightmare she had. She ran out of bed hearing the enticing sound of Erik's organ. Erik's music seemed angered and controllable. She lightly tapped Erik on the shoulder and he stopped. He turned around with his mask off, which frightened Christine a little. She saw that Erik had tears in his eyes.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christine asked with her sweet, little voice.

Erik smiled a little and went on his knees. "Oh Christine, could you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Erik! I should be the one apologizing, I ruined your masterpiece."

"Don't say such things child," Erik said as he grabbed Christine, "you were the best part of the show. The actors could never understand such a complex work, their minds are too small. The closest thing to my vision, was the music."

"I don't mean that Erik." Christine said looking down.

Erik lifted her head by her chin. "What is it? Lifting my mask off?" Erik said while laughing. "They needed a good fright." Christine gave Erik a smile.

"What were you doing Erik? I heard noises while I was sleeping."

"Did I wake you? I am terribly sorry, I was working on something."

"What Erik?" Christine asked again.

Erik looked down for a moment.

"Erik?" Christine said to Erik as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Erik turned to look at Christine. "I need to defend myself."

"You're setting up the..."

"Torture chambers?" Erik answered. "Yes, I didn't want the pesky police in the way and that young man..."

"Raoul? Please, if was what you were worried about, then I am shocked."

"Shocked? At what, my ability to feel jealousy? Yes Christine, even I can feel emotion. However, the funniest thing in this entire scenario is that Raoul was jealous of a man he knew damn well he could never have you."

"Erik, you don't understand."

"Understand what? That Raoul kissed you on top of the opera house and you let that happen? Yes, I knew about that! I am as obsessive as he was! I watched your every movement."

"Erik, please you really don't understand."

"You have no idea what it is like down here alone. Every damned moment without you felt like an empty void of pointlessness. I felt like there was nothing that could fill that void quite like you could."

Christine covered her mouth and blushed. "Erik, I wanted to stay with you." Christine told her masked love.

"What about when you first saw my face? You couldn't stand the sight of my abhorrent face!" Erik yelled.

"I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted."

"I think its fairly obvious what you want Christine, and I can't blame you either. That young de Chagny boy is not only more human than I, he is also but better looking than myself. Then again, it isn't hard to look better than myself."

"But I don't love him. It would shame his family name if I were to marry him. Also, his family is rather cruel." Christine said while twiddling her thumbs.

"No wonder the boy is such an ass." Erik said crossing his arms.

"Erik, I want to stay down here."

"Why? So you could get frightened again by my temper or my disfigured face? Take your pick!" Erik spat.

"I love you Erik." Christine said softly.

"Ha, you could never love me! I am too morbid to be loved by an angel." Erik said while laughing.

"Why do you deny me loving you so much? Do you find really find it that impossible to find someone like you attractive?"

"Yes, I do! In fact, after being hunted down by hundreds of people, I would say that it is kind of hard to find me attractive."

Christine approached the tall figure slowly, to touch his shoulder. Erik was breathing heavily, and Christine felt his sweat trickle down his neck onto her hand. Her angel placed his right hand on her left hand, which at the moment, was on Erik's shoulder. He turned around, Christine's hand and stared into her eyes. It seemed that Erik's horrid face had softened a little, and he even smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own POTO. Check out RedDeathPhanatic on YouTube! You know you're a hardcore POTO fan if you type "Piangi" on Google images and weep because you see pictures of people crying. BTW, this is the last chapter.

Chapter 10: The Torture Chamber

By PittsBurghFuzz

Raoul went to Christine's dressing room to search for the young soprano. Raoul did not know how she and her masked captor escaped. Then, the police came into the room, carrying a man wearing a turban.

"Vicomte, we found this man doing some queer things around here." the police officer said to the vicomte.

Raoul turned around. "Oh, why if it isn't the old daroga? Leave him." Raoul barked at the guards.

The soldiers dropped the man and walked away like nothing happened.

"Alright daroga, tell me, how did he escape?" Raoul asked the old Persian.

"I don't believe in ghosts Mr. de Chagny, I am a very rational man." Nadir replied.

Raoul kicked Nadir in the gut. "Where is he?"

The old daroga laughed. "Oh vicomte, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You old fool, where is this 'Erik'?" Raoul asked Nadir. He kicked the Persian repeatedly.

"My life is at its twilight, so threatening me with death is useless. In fact with the things I've seen, I would much rather die."

"You worthless dog, what does Phantom hold over you that makes you respect him?" Raoul roared at the daroga.

"He had earned my respect."

"A deranged drug addict that stalks potential singers had earned your respect how?"

"You do not know him vicomte. Ironically, you seem more the monster than he does, and he despises humanity."

Raoul took out his sword and nearly decapitated the Persian, when all of a sudden he heard Madame Giry. Instead, Raoul knocked the daroga out.

"Monsieur, what is going on here?" the old woman asked. "Is he?"

"He is fine," Raoul reassured her, " not need to worry. I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Lead me to _him_." Raoul stated boldly.

Madame Giry sighed. "Follow me monsieur."

**Nadir Pov**

I woke up with a sore pain in my head. The young vicomte had knocked me out, apparently. I got up, rubbing my head, and noticed that the vicomte was gone. Not long before I got up I heard the elderly Madame Giry talking to someone. I then realized that Erik was trapped and so was the girl! Madame Giry knew a way to Erik's domain, however, I was his closest friend. I knew that the mirror in the Daae girl's dressing room was a portal to Erik's lair. Not only that, it was also the best way of not getting myself into his torture chamber.

**Raoul POV**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me so I could get to that monster's lair. Madame Giry was a fast person, considering her age. I do not know why she is betraying him now, but I am eternally grateful that she is offering her services. We reached a room with a winding staircase. Madame Giry placed her hand on my shoulder.

"This is as far as I will go. Now keep your hand at the level of your eyes." she told me.

"Thank you."

She ran off into the darkness, where I was left to conquer this beast. There was no way Christine could love this thing. I do not dare call it a man, for it cowers from the light of day. I felt that I deserved Christine more. I have more to offer the girl, such as a happy lifestyle, leisure, and we knew each other long before he ever did. I was carefully walking when all of a sudden, a hanging corpse came into my view. I screamed in terror at the sight of the decaying corpse. I caught my breath and walked away from the hanging victim. I then found myself falling through a trap door.

**Regular Narration- the lair**

Christine and Erik were sitting at his organ bench, as he played a few musical tunes. She was leaning on him, caring about nothing else in the world. Erik then stopped his music only find Christine laying on him with a smile on her face. Erik carefully lifted Christine, and took her to the bedroom. Erik used his pointer finger to make little curls in her hair, playfully. However, he was interrupted by the loud chanting of the angry mob. Something in Erik's mind caused him to go deranged. He started to talk to himself.

"You dare enter the lair of Erik? Damn you! God damn you all to hell, I shall send you all from whence you came! Yes, you will sleeping in that dreamless sleep known as death! I hope the vicomte is coming along as well. Yes, that would be marvelous, I shall decapitate him and mount his head on my wall!"

Erik went into his control room, filled with levers and switches, and for him, the fun began.

While the angry mob was running, a few of them noticed that some of their party was missing. A victim of Erik's genius traps.

Christine woke up, hearing Erik laugh, but not like someone tells a joke. No, more like a sick twisted man torturing another. She walked into Erik's control room to stop him.

"Erik, stop!" Christine asked him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want the damn de Chagny boy to have you." Erik said to Christine.

"But Erik, you must know how I feel."

"I do, Christine. Oh God knows I do. You wish you were away from here, far away from your poor, unhappy Erik!"

"I want to help Erik, just stop murdering these people." Christine begged him.

Erik breathed heavily and looked into Christine's eyes. Erik felt and smelled her brown hair.

"Oh Christine, if you only knew what hell truly was, then you would be able to help me." Erik went on his knees crying. To Christine, it seemed like Erik had a dual personality. He couldn't control it, and it was bringing him to despair. Erik held part of Christine's dress, and cried into it.

"Oh Christine, I just can't. Please, I don't want to go. Not now, I don't want to hurt anyone. I, I...

Erik was about to finish his sentence until her saw Raoul in an almost empty tank. There also lay the corpse of Joseph Buquet.

"de Chagny! It is so good to see you!" Erik said to Raoul.

"Erik, please don't hurt him." Christine begged Erik.

"Erik!" a familiar voice called out.

"Daroga?" Erik questioned.

The old man came up to Erik to give him some unfortunate news.

"Erik, they are after you. You need to get out of here. Let the de Chagny boy out of the tank now!" Nadir yelled.

"Why should I?" Erik asked.

"Erik, doesn't our friendship matter? Release the boy Erik."

"He has made her the laughing stock of Paris for falling for this thing!" Erik pointed out.

"Erik, he has made mistakes, like any man could. You made several yourself."

"Silence daroga."

"You allowing that girl the shah sent for you to die."

"Look, my dear friend, as most who have seen my face will tell you, they would rather die than see my face, let alone touch me."

"But Erik, its not your face."

"What daroga, what is it then? Is it because I am not a fat little stuck-up French prick who killed his bastard child while he chases after women? Or is it that I am too damn stubborn. Yeah, I'm sure that's it, because it definitely cannot be the death's head of Rouen!" Erik said at the daroga, causing the latter to move backwards."

"No Erik, its not entirely your fault. It is the ignorance of others for not accepting differences, and over the years, your sadness has made you angry."

Erik only stood there for a moment looking at the daroga. Erik then cried again.

"Oh please, won't this freak just quit it. He hasn't won my sympathy.

Erik's eyes went from sadness, and total despair, to revenge, and anger. He walked up to the tank.

The tank cast a slight reflection of Erik's face. Christine saw that his eyes were so angry, and filled with hurt. It truly wasn't his fault. He had been beaten down until they made him go beyond the point of no return. No one would listen, no one but Christine.

Christine went up behind Erik and tapped him on the shoulder. Erik turned around and saw Christine and her tears falling. Christine then passionately kissed him. They tasted each others tears, each others fears, their loneliness. Erik then broke the glass on the tank and allowed Raoul to go free. When Raoul came out, Christine slapped him. Raoul walked away from the scene, looking back at the scene, then leaving. Erik took Christine's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Wait a moment, I have something for you." Erik told her.

Erik went to his drawer and collected a purse, and gave it to Christine.

"Christine, take this money, you should be able to live off of it for a long time."

"Erik, no you don't understand..." Christine begged.

"I also want you to take my music box, the one in the form of a monkey."

"But Erik, I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Believe me, it will be better for you. Now I also want you to take this ring."

Erik put the ring on Christine's finger. "It is the only thing I have of my father. Nadir, is it possible if you can take Christine up to the surface and come back down?"

"Of course my friend, whatever you say." Nadir said as he placed his hand on Erik's shoulder.

Erik turned around and went to his organ and played music. It was "Think of Me". Christine came up behind him and sang.

"_Think of all the things we shared and seen. Don't think about the way, things might have been."_ Christine sang.

Erik turned around and kissed Christine, one last time.

"_Christine, I love you." _Erik sang to her.

As Christine and the daroga were leaving, Erik waved goodbye.

As Nadir and Christine returned to the other side, they saw Raoul sitting.

"Raoul, what are you doing?" Christine asked.

"I told the mob to go home." he replied.

"But how?" Nadir asked.

"I told them I killed the Phantom." Raoul said, revealing the head of Joseph Buquet.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue, because the original ending was an EPIC FAIL! LOL. I apoligize for a really stupid ending. I had regrets, even before sending it, but it happened end of story, but not for this one. No, I am going to tell you people what happens later, for Erik is no ordinary corpse.

**Raoul-**

What happens to Raoul? Well, here it is. After Raoul saved the Phantom's hide, he knew he could not win Christine's love, but he did win back her respect. Raoul went on to become a successful military leader, and helped defend France. Raoul never saw Christine ever again, but still wrote to her several letters. Many of them told of his guilt about the affair with Carlotta.

_Christine,_

_I am so glad to hear from you finally. I'm glad you are happy with your life. I recently became a general for the French army. I think about you everyday, and the thought of your beauty carries me to battle. Tell Madame Giry and Meg that I said hello._

_Forever yours,_

_Raoul_

Raoul was also given several medals for leadership skills, and courage. Raoul lived for a very long time, until he died peacefully in his sleep.

**Nadir- **

Nadir lived a happy, and comfortable life till the end of his days. After Erik died, he gave Christine some of his last remaining possessions. The Persian government gave Nadir an increased pension, for his loyal services. Nadir went on train rides, across Europe, discovering the rest of the world. On his travels, he did run into Raoul de Chagny every on and again, and they would usually have lunch together discussing politics and their lives. Now, Nadir is an old man, who lays on his bed, awaiting what Erik called "That dreamless sleep that cures all ills." Nadir is awaiting a short French fellow, by the name of Gaston Leroux, to ask him questions about the Opera Ghost.

Nadir thought, "Who the hell would want to read about that? I bet you within a month of its release it will no longer carry on in memory."

**Erik-**

Erik is dead. He died of a severe heart attack, a week after Christine left the lair. Erik did not seem to be afraid of death. It was like death was the moment he was awaiting for all of his life and, now he would end his suffering. Before that though, Erik burned his composition, _Don Juan Triumphant_, so that no one would ever get enticed by the demonic power of its notes. Erik wanted to die on the large bed he made for Christine. He wanted to die, being able to smell her scent on her bed. When Erik died, his last words were "I will wait for you, Christine, for I am eternally yours."

**Christine-**

Christine never met another man to her liking ever again. She lived comfortably on her inheritance from Erik, and some money she had herself. Christine sang at charity events, something that Carlotta was never willing to do. Christine remained a beautiful woman, even in her golden years. Christine prayed every night for her father, and Erik, hoping they were in heaven. Christine visited the former Paris Opera every month to place roses in her old dressing room where Erik first spoke to her. Christine went to Madame Giry's funeral, and helped Meg pay off the bill. Sadly, Meg was attacked by a wild, rabid animal, and was killed. Christine stayed away from the public for the most part after Meg's untimely demise. Christine had a nurse in her later years. Christine was very old, and everyone she knew at the Opera House was dead, and Christine was all that remained. She had also read the book Mr. Leroux wrote, "The Phantom of the Opera". Some of the facts were inaccurate, but Christine did like the book. Unlike Nadir, she knew it had potential, to become something, big. Christine was near death, her nurse called in a doctor and he tried to save her.

"Erik," she called out. "Erik!"

"Who Christine," the nurse asked, "who is this Erik?"

Christine continued on. "Erik!"

She died. The doctor checked her pulse, and made sure that Christine was not amongst the living. The doctor and the nurse walked out of the room.

A breeze blew into the window, and formed the shape of a cloaked man, wearing a hat.

"Now you won't ever feel pain ever again." he called out. "Come, Christine, my darling."

Erik put his hand out, and out of the wrinkled hand, came a younger one, Christine's soul was coming out of her body. It was the Christine from 1881.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked Christine.

"I am ready, Erik." she told him.

Erik quickly picked her up in his arms, and flew out of the window, with leaving everything behind them, and onto the next world, together.


End file.
